More than Penpals
by Nino-chan
Summary: Harry's friends aren't home for the holiday, so Harry decides to look for a penpal.... (I hate writing summaries, I'm no good at it either, so this won't cover the whole story. Just read it, and please revieuw too!)
1. Default Chapter

More than penpals   
  
The story begins in the summer holiday between the 4th and 5th year of Hogwarts. Pairing: Harry/We won't tell you yet! Ron/Hermione, Dudley/You'll see who...;)  
  
  
  
Chapter one  
  
  
It was very quiet when they rode home from the station. Harry watched the trees and buildings flashing by.   
"Aren't you going a little fast, uncle?" he asked. He got a grunt as an answer.   
"Grunt" But uncle Vernon slowed down a bit. He didn't want to get himself killed or injured. The time passed slowly, since it was so boring in the car. Finally they arrived at Privet Drive number 4.   
Suddenly, Dudley came running... wait, RUNNING?! No, you couldn't call it running, it was more like... er... waggling... yeah! Suddenly Dudley came waggling outside. "DAD!!!! SAVE ME DADDY! THAT CREATURE FROM HELL IS CHASING ME AGAIN!!!" He came hiding behind uncle Vernon (for as much as that was possible...) when the front door opened... again.   
"DUDS!!! WHERE ARE YOU??? Ah! There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you!" A strange looking girl was standing in the doorway. She was really skinny, as if she was made in 2D. She had really big eyes which could compete with the ones of professor Trelawny, only the girl had no glasses. She had blonde, curly hair, which was almost as long as herself.   
Her eyes moved from Dudley to Harry. "Oh! You must be Harry! I've heard so much about you!" she said exited. Harry doubted the fact she heard so much about him, since the Dursleys ignored him all the time, and *never* spoke about him. "Er... Hi..." he said back.   
"Oh my! I'm being ignorant! I haven't even introduced myself! My name is Elmira! I'm Dudleys girlfriend! Isn't that right Duds?" "No you aren't! I hate you!" yelled Dudley, still trying to hide himself behind his dad. "You see! He really loves me!" "Wait a minute... girlfriend?! D... Dudley has a... GIRLFRIEND?!" Harry had trouble holding his laugh... "Yes! He has!" Elmira said before Dudley could denie it.   
"H... How?!" Harry asked, almost bursting into hysterical laughter. "He saved me! He saved me from the mean boys in the neighbourhood!" "I just felt like fighting! I wasn't saving you! I'm not Spiderman! Spiderman only saves goodlooking girls! Not stupid ugly girls like yourself!"   
"Shut up, or I'll put you on a diet... again!" Elmira said threatening. "Nooooo!! Not a diet! Anything but a diet!" yelled Dudley, and he ran away.   
"Now we have time to talk Harry!" Elmira said, "Oh, we can talk about lots of stuff! I'll be here all summer!" "Why?" "Well, all of Dudleys friends are going away, so Petunia asked me to stay the whole summer, since I'm her sons girlfriend and all..." "Oh... That's er... nice..." Harry said. "Yeah, I know! I never met a criminal before! How are the kids in your school? You don't look like a criminal to me, you don't even look mean! But looks aren't everything! I've heard about your uncle too! Wow! 13 people at once! How did he do that? Was it a bomb? Or one of those machine guns?" "Oh, I guess uncle Vernon and aunt Petunia told you about St Brutus's first-rate institution for hopeless cases huh? To tell you the truth, that's not really my school..." "You can denie what you want, I won't believe you! Criminal boys are really good at lying!"   
"Let's go inside, shall we?" Harry asked while grabbing his trunk. "Oh yeah! I've never seen your room! Let's go there!" And she dragged him inside, and up the stairs, with luggage and all.   
"Where do you sleep?" Harry asked. "Isn't it logical? I'm Dudleys girl, so I sleep with him on his room!" "WITH him?!" Harry asked surprised. "You fit in his bed and all?!" "Well, I would fit in, because he has two supersized beds together. But I think we shouldn't go too fast, so I sleep on a stretcher... Ah! Here we are! This is your room, right?" "Yeah. Come in..." Harry put his trunk down, and sat on the bed. He closed his eyes for a moment. That's why he didn't see Elmira peeking in his trunk. "Hey, why do you have an empty birdcage in your room? Is your parrot dead?" "Parrot? Huh? Oh! No, I have an owl!" "Why would you need an owl?" "Well, to send... er.... dead mices to stupid kids...! Yeah, that's it!" Harry turned slightly red. "You're not so good at lying after all..." "WELL THAT'S BECAUSE I'M NOT A CRIMINAL!!!" Harry screamed. "Sheesh! You don't have to get angry! If you say you're not a criminal, I believe you! I like you, you're nicer to me than Dudley. But he's still my hero! And he's... well... kinda fat too... Please don't tell him this Harry, but I think I might break up with him." "Your secret is safe with me!" Harry snickered.   
"But not before the end of this summer though, because I don't want to go back home..." Harry snickered some more. 'Poor Duds!' he thought.   
"I'm going now! I promised Petunia to help her with fixing dinner! Bye!" "Yeah, cya!" 'Finally, she's gone!' Harry thought. 'She talks too much!' Suddenly, he heard tapping on the window. "HEDWIG!!!" Harry yelled. He opened the window, and the snowy owl came flying in. A letter fell on the bed. Hedwig nipped Harrys finger, and sat on the bed, next to Harry, who was opening the letter...  
  
Oeoeoeh! From whom is this mysterious letter? Is it from Sirius? Hermione? Ron? Or someone else? You'll find out in the next exiting chapter of.... More than penpals... Please revieuw! This is our first Harry fic, so we'd like to know how it is...   



	2. Chapter two

More than penpals  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Harry had opened the letter, and began reading:  
  
Dear Harry!  
  
You are not going to believe this, but it is the truth.   
Hermione and I... Well, let's just say we've grown   
closer together... And we're now going with Charlie  
to watch dragons in Asia, so we won't be writing  
much, because we can't take our owls with us. And I   
don't trust these dragons... :) I'll write you as soon as   
we return, but that'll be in about 6 weeks... I'll miss   
you! And Hermione says she'll miss you too! I hope  
you'll come and stay with us the last week of the  
holiday! It'll be fun! Well, cya later!  
  
Greets Ron  
and Hermione  
  
Harry felt tears pricking behind his eyes. It seemed he was all alone, the whole summer! No friends to write, no letters which could be received... He could write with Sirius, but it just wasn't the same... He strumbled downstairs, and picked up the newspaper that was on the floor. He was so bored that he would do anything at the moment, so he began reading the newspaper. When he came to the page with advertisements, he saw a few advertisements of kids who wanted penpals. 'Hey! I could advertise too!' Harry thought. He ran upstairs and grabbed some parchment, ink and a quill. I won't use my own name, it's too common. With that I won't have any reactions... I have to have a name which stands out. Now a normal name... A name you don't hear too often...' He started to think about every name he could come up with. Suddenly he realised that DRACO was a cool name, and that it shouldn't belong to a person like Malfoy. So he had decided. Draco it was...   
Then he started writing:  
  
Boy, 15/16 years looks for penpal 4 summer.   
Adress: Draco Dursley  
4 Privet Drive  
Little Whinging  
Surrey  
  
He laughed at the idea of Malfoy finding out that he used his name in the muggle newspaper. 'Well, this looks good to me!' he thought and put it in an envelope, placed a stamp on it and began to walk to the nearest postoffice. After a few minutes he arrived and slid his letter in a mailbox. 'I hope it arrives soon! I can't wait to have someone responding!' he thought. He looked at the clock in the postoffice and saw it was almost dinner time, so he walked back home.   
  
"You're late!" uncle Vernon said. "Yeah, sorry. I was just taking a walk." "We were hoping you got kidnapped or something!" Dudley said, snickering. "Now Duds, that's no way to talk to your nephew! Now go and apologise!" Elmira said. "No!" "Yes!" "No!!!" "Aww! They're just like a married couple, don't you think, honey?" Petunia said. "Whatever you say dear..." Vernon grunted.   
  
Finally, dinner was over, and Harry went upstairs to do some homework or something. Normally he would never want to do his homework but since he didn't have anything else to do.... "Let's see, homework... NONE! Aw, they can't do this to me!" he yelled. He lay down on his bed and soon fell asleep.  
  
The next morning he woke up, he ran down the stairs the be the first one to grab the newspaper, it wasn't there. He walked into the kitchen, there at the kitchen table sat uncle Fernon with the newspaper. 'Please, don't watch the advertisements!' Harry begged. "Not much good in the world..." uncle Vernon mumbled. He laid the paper away. Harry made a grab for it. "What are you going to do with MY paper?!" grunted uncle Vernon. "Er... I was going to read it..." Harry said. "Oh. And since when don't we ask for stuff anymore?" "Er... uncle, can I read YOUR paper?" "Okay, go ahead." "Thanks!"   
  
He ran upstairs, "Hey! I want to see my paper in the same state as it was! So don't ruin it!" uncle Vernon yelled at him. Harry flipped trough the newspaper and searched his advertisement. "Here it is..." he murmured. 'I hope I'll get a letter soon!' he thougt and stared a few minutes at the other advertises. He started to compare the other ones to his. They were all better, he thought. There was more about the people! But there were more words, which costed more money, and he had no Muggle money... Not anymore...   
  
*In another town, with another boy...*  
  
'Bored, bored, bored!' he sat up and put on his clothes. He walked downstairs and out of the front door towards the bookshop to buy something to read. He looked at the books, "No, No, never! Not this one!" he said. "Hey something about owls in the newspaper! This could be interesting!" he pulled a newspaper of the shelf and went to the salesman to pay. "I haven't seen you around much here, boy", the salesman said. "Yeah, well, that's because er... I'm on a holiday here! Yeah! A holiday!" "Aha! So you've just arrived then?" "Uh... Yeah!" "Well, if you want really good food, you should go to 'The Mermaid'. That's a fine restaurant... I own it!" "Oh er... Okay, I'll think about it... Bye!" The boy almost ran outside. 'Stupid Muggles!' he thought. He sat down on a bench, and started reading the newspaper. 'The pictures don't even move! I don't get why the stupid Muggles read this crap...' He came to the advertisements page. 'Let's see... Are there pathetic creatures who want penpals? Yup! Lots! Wait a minute... Draco Dursley? DRACO? 'I bet it isn't his real name! Who would call his kid Draco if you have such a idiot name as 'Dursley'!!' he thought and started laughing. 'I'm going to write him a letter and be very annoying to him! Yes! That's what I'm going to do!' he walked back home en started writing.  
  
Hello Draco!   
  
I'm a boy too! Isn't that great! I'm 16 years old,   
and was just searching for a penpal! I like your name,   
it's very cool! I'm from a little town called Camebrigde.  
Well, it's not very little, but it's nice. I won't tell you my   
name... yet. This'll keep our correspondence exiting...  
If you want to write with me that is. I'll be waiting for your   
response! Here's my address:  
  
Bottle road 154  
Little Cambridge  
Camebridge  
  
P.S. I hope you write back soon!  
  
He ran outside and posted his letter. 'Muggle deliveries always take so much time!' he sighed and walked back inside, "What to do?" he wispered. "You can clean your room! It's always so dirty!" his mother said. "MOM! That's work for the maid!" he hissed and walked into the kitchen to order the cook to fix him something good to eat. "When's dad coming home?" he asked his mum. "I don't know... He didn't say..." "Mum, I think he's cheating, don't you? Why don't you get a devorce?" "DRACO! That's no way to talk about your father!" "Mum, you know just as well as me that father likes girls too much. And not only you, *other* girls too. I bet he's off to..." "No more Draco!" "Okay, I'll shut up." 'I really hope they get a divorce. Then dad won't hit her anymore. And he won't hit ME anymore either. I hope he dies in some way or...' "Dinner, young master Malfoy!" "Coming!"  
He sat down at the table. Four servants came to serve him his dinner. "Is it good?" his mother asked. "Good?! How can you call this good?!" he threw his plate at the wall and walked away to his room where he grabbed some choco frogs and began eating them. 'I hope the letter arrives quickly, I can't wait to read his response' he thought.   
  
*back to Harry*  
  
  
Dinner was great! You're a really good cook Elmira!" Harry said, as it was one of his best dinners he ever had with the Dursleys. He did have to clean up the table, but he didn't care. He went upstairs, petted Hedwig and looked ones more at the newspaper. "I hope I'll get an answer soon..." he thought, before falling asleep.   
  
A few days later, uncle Vernon was acting really strange when he had collected the mail. "Harry, it is really strange. There is a letter for Draco Dursley. The thing is, there is no Draco Dursley..." he said. "Really? Uh... Maybe a friend of mine spelled my name wrong... Can I have it?! Please!!!" UncleVernon remembered what happened the last time Harry didn't get his mail, so he handed it over as quickly as he could. Harry ran upstairs, and started reading the letter. He immediately took his quill and some parchment, and wrote back:  
  
Thanks for writing back,   
if you hadn't wrote, I would be really bored   
the whole summer. I hope you'll tell me your   
name quickly. I just want to confess something.   
My real name isn't Draco. But, like you said,   
it's a very cool name. I hope We can write as much   
as we can, so I won't be bored. My friends are on a   
long holiday, so I don't have anything to do. Maybe   
after writing with each other some time,   
we can meet somewhere? Shall I keep my name a   
secret too? My name is really stupid(I think),   
that's why I picked a nickname.  
  
Harry took an envelope, put the address and a stamp on it, and ran to the post office. 'I hope he writes back soon!' he thought. 'Hey, maybe he has internet, then we will be able to write much quicker and stuff! I'll ask him in my next letter!  
He went back home and began cleaning his room. He fixed the old computer, and checked if internet was still working.   
  
*at Draco's house*  
  
Draco checked the mail every morning till finally he found what he was looking for. He wrote back as soon as he was in his room.   
  
Hello!   
Maybe we can meet on the internet?   
use e-mail or something, because it's a lot faster!   
Cool, of course we can meet some time, but where?   
And we can tell our names to each other in person!  
But let's not rush into it, I mean, maybe you are just   
a perverted freak who wants to kidnap me or something.  
I don't think you are, but you could be though. :)  
I just had a computer for my birthday, (which was   
about half a year in the past...) My dad doesn't like  
these science stuff, but my mom made him buy one.   
And I myself pay for the internet connection...  
  
Here's my e-mail, mail me a.s.a.p.  
DragonMallet@hotmail.com  
  
Two days later the mail arrived at the Dursleys house, Uncle Vernn gave the letter to Harry without saying anything. Harry ran to his computer after reading the letter.   
  
to: DragonMallet@hotmail.com  
  
Hello! This is your penpal here!   
No, I'm not a kidnapper! The idea of me being one!   
*starts laughing* You're kind of weird to think I'm   
one... Well, I have to use the old computer of my  
nephew. He had thrown it out of the window, and I've  
fixed it. I have put the internet connection in it  
myself, and my aunt and uncle don't even know it!  
They think Dudley (my nephew) spends all this time on the   
i-net. He has a girlfriend too. Or she thinks he is his girl,   
he doesn't like her at all! We could meet in a chat-box or something  
too... in three weeks or something, we could e-mail a lot in that   
time! We could meet in London, I have to buy my school  
books and stuff there. What do you think?   
Hope to see your e-mail soon!  
  
From: dd_noname@hotmail.com  
  
Harry stood up and went to the bathroom and after that, to the kitchen and drank cola. When he went back to his room he was about to turn of the computer he saw something flickering:   
You have 1 new e-mail.  
'New e-mail? I have just made this e-mail address!' he thought. He went to his inbox to open it.   
  
to: dd_noname@hotmail.com  
  
Hello! Cool e-mail address you have!   
You're nephew sound spoiled….  
Meeting in a chat-box is good, but I'm not  
aloud to go to London, I buy my school stuff here.   
Witch chat-box should we use? Penpal-inn.com?  
I'll be there tonight at ten, will you come to?   
My nickname will be DragonMallet  
CU there!  
  
From: DragonMallet@hotmail.com  
  
Finally, Harry had something to look forward to this day. It was almost dinnertime, and he was really hungry. He hoped Elmira had cooked, since she was way better than aunt Petunia. To his dislike everyone was sitting around the table, which gave uncle Vernon something to yell about. "You're late, Harry…" he said threatening. "Er… Sorry?" "THAT IS NOT ENOUGH! I GUESS IT IS ALLRIGHT IN YOUR SCHOOL TO COME LATE AT DINNER TIME, BUT IN THIS HOUSE, YOU SHALL NOT BE LATE EVER AGAIN! THE FOOD IS GETTING COLD!!!" 'Wait a minute…' uncle Vernon thought, 'Why am I fussing about *him* not being at dinner… That is a good thing! Hmmm…' "Why are you so quiet dear?" Petunia asked. "I er… I was just thinking about something… Harry, take your food and go eat upstairs. And stay there!!!" "Thank you!!" Harry said, and ran away with his plate. 'Did I just do him a favor?!' Vernon asked himself… 'Oh well, I did *me* a favor too, so what the heck!' 'Poor Harry!' Elmira thought. 'All alone in his room… I'll visit him later on…'   
  
A few hours later, Harry was on the Internet once again. He had some fun on Neopets, and waited till 10. Then he went to the chatbox, and logged in as DD_NoName. His penpal wasn't there yet. He started up another window, and played a Meerca Chase. He was so bored, he even wanted to be around the Dursleys. But finally, at 10 past 10, a beep came. He had a message!  
  
DragonMallet: Hi!  
DD_NoName: Hi! Long time no see eh? Where were you?  
DragonMallet: Just had to do… er… stuff…  
DD_NoName: Yeah, right.   
DragonMallet: I swear!!! Please forgive me for being late!  
DD_NoName: I've forgiven you…  
DragonMallet: I'm eternally grateful! What can I do to make it up?  
DD_NoName: Just talk to me every day, until I get bored of you *grins evilly*  
DragonMallet: Hahahaha! You'll never get bored of *me*!!! I swear!!  
DD_NoName: Yeah right!  
  
Suddenly the door opened in Harry's room. "hiii! I knew you were all alone in here! So I decided to keep you company!!!" 'Oh no! Not now! Elmira!' Harry thought. "Er… That's very kind of you, but I wanna be alone right now…" "What are you doing? Ah, you're in a chat-box! I just love to chat! Who are you? DD_NoName, or that other one? Can I help? I wanna chat tooooo!!!"   
  
DragonMallet: Where are you?  
DragonMallet: You still there?  
DD_NoName: Yeah, but the girlfriend of my nephew just came in. She wants to chat too…  
DragonMallet: 'S ok with me…  
DD_NoName: Hiii! What's your name?  
DragonMallet: My name is *PEEEP* (Censored! MUAHHAHAHAAAA!!)  
DD_NoName: I'm Elmira! Nice to meet you, PEEEP! *grins*   
DragonMallet: Pleasure's all mine… Now tell me, Elmira, what is the name of the boy next to you?  
DragonMallet: *Grins*   
DD_NoName: His name is… Oh hehe! Sorry! I can't tell you!  
DD_NoName: MUAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAAAAAAAA!!!!  
DragonMallet: *sob*   
  



	3. Chapter three

More than penpals chapter 3  
  
  
They talked for an hour on the internet, but suddenly Petunia walked into the room. Harry shut down the computer. "What were you doing in here… Together???" Petunia asked. "Er… Just er… talking!" Harry said. "Yeah, talking!" Elmira said. "Oh… Okay. Well, Elmira, Dudley's going to bed. Be sure not to wake him, he needs his naptime!" "Oh, allright! I'll sleep here with Harry!" She said. Harry's eyes grew wide behind his glasses. "Wiwiwiwith mmme? Whwhwhy?" "Because you're…. Gonna be my next boyfriend!!!" Harry fainted. "Just kidding!" With that she ran out of the room and jumped off the stairs. Downstairs she grabbed a banana and sat next to uncle Vernon to watch TV. Harry switched on his computer again. He went to the chat-room, only to see his chat-friend was gone. Then he saw he had mail. He opened it right away…  
  
From: DragonMallet  
To: DD_NoName  
Subject: Why?  
  
Why did you go away so suddenly?  
Don't you like me anymore? Do you think I'm stupid   
or something? If you think that, I'd rather have you  
say it to my face… Not just go away in a conversation…  
Please reply! Your computer could've crashed too, so   
I can be mistaking….  
  
Greetzzz!  
  
Me  
  
  
As soon as Harry could, he clicked on the reply button and began writing:  
  
From: DD_NoName  
To: DragonMallet  
Subject: Re: Why?  
  
Sorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorry!!!!   
I'm sooooo sorry! (As you have noticed by now… ^_^)   
My aunt walked in the room!   
And she's not allowed to know I'm on the internet!   
Would you please forgive me? Can we meet again in the chat-room?  
I'd like that, you're becoming a good friend! ^_~ I'd like  
to meet you sometime, but I have no money, and I don't  
know when…  
I don't think we can chat nor e-mail when I'm at school either…  
We can't send letters either… There isn't a post office near   
my school…. L Write back soon!  
  
Bye  
  
Me  
  
  
Harry went to bed, but 10 minutes after he stepped into it, and pulled the blankets over his body, he heard a noise from his computer… 'I have mail!' he thought… He jumped out of bed and ran to his computer. 'I am getting kind of obsessed with this boy!' Harry thought, while opening the mail. 'Always if I hear the mail-sound, I run to my computer as fast as I can… But why?' Harry started reading the mail, wondering if his friend had an answer for him.  
  
From: DragonMallet  
To: DD_NoName  
Subject: Re: Why?  
  
You're forgiven. Of course we can meet again   
in a chat-room, but I'm not too sure about meeting  
in real life… If you know what I mean. I'm not allowed  
to leave the house, ya know. My mom thinks it's too  
dangerous to go out on my own. Everywhere I go, my mom  
or a servant goes with me… It is starting to annoy me! What   
school do you go to? I can't write letters either, same reasons   
as you, so you don't have to worry about that… :) So I think   
we can't write the whole year! Oh my gawd! Not writing to   
you the whole year! I think you are becoming a better talking-  
partner than my friends! (Not that they are too smart or somethin…)  
It'll be horrible at school! And there is this… someone…. who  
I like, and er… I'll just call it it… well let's just say he hates my   
guts… Gotta go, my mom's yelling I have to stop… How 'bout   
7 'o clock, in front of the computer? Mail or chat-room? I'll just  
wait for your reply and then go to sleep… So I won't mail back   
until tomorrow…   
  
Goodnight!  
  
Me  
  
  
Harry clicked on the reply-button. 'What school do I go to? I can't tell him that! But wait, only wizards and witches know Hogwarts, so why should I not tell him! Yeah! Good thinking Harry!' he patted himself on the shoulder. Then he started writing.  
  
From: DD_NoName  
To: DragonMallet  
Subject: Re: Why?  
  
Hello there! We'll meet in a chat-room if that's okay with you…  
Same as last time… 7 'o clock…   
Yes, a whole year not writing with you is horrible indeed!  
Ow yeah, another question… You said HE hates your guts…  
Are you a she? (Not that I mind, one of my best friends is a   
girl…) Or… er… are you gay? Oh my god I can't believe I   
just asked that! Please forgive me if you aren't!   
What school I go to? Ah, you probably never heard of it….  
It's kinda unknown… It's called Hogwarts… What's your  
school?  
  
Goodnight, sleep tight! ;)  
  
Me  
  
  
*We'll go to Draco now to see his reaction to this letter…*   
  
"Goddammit! I've said HE!!! How could I've been so stupid?! I said I'd call him it, and…. now he knows!!! He thinks that I'm a girl too! Gay or girl, what a choice… Ah well, he would've find out sooner or later… I think I would've told him…" Draco read on. And fainted. When he woke up he stared at the screen. The screensaver was on now. A couple of birdies were flapping around someone's head. "H… Hogwarts! He goes to HOGWARTS!!!" :"Who's going to Hogwarts, honey?" He heard his mother say. "A lot of people mum! Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy…" He spoke the last name as if it gave a bad taste in his mouth… He had bad memories about Pansy. She'd tried to kiss him, and that really left a nasty taste in his mouth. She had tasted like rotten eggs, mixed with rotten fish or something. It tasted gross, he could remember it really good. And he wished he couldn't. His mother came in. "Are you still up? It's almost three in the morning! Your father will be home soon!" "WHAT?! WHY IS HE COMING BACK!?" Draco heard someone coming up the stairs. "I've come back for you, my son." Lucius said. "Yeah, sure! I'm going to bed!" slamming the door shut, and lay down on his bed with all his clothes on. "DON'T TALK TO ME LIKE THAT! YOU SPOILED BRAT!!!" he heard his father yell. Draco felt scared, there were times, when his father had drunk too much, that he'd get beaten up. But he yelled back: "THAT'S YOUR FAULT! YOU SPOILED ME!!! I HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH THAT!!!" "No," said Lucius, "But your mother did!" Draco heard a slapping noise, and he heard his mother screaming. He pulled a pillow over his head, and began crying himself into sleep. 'Why am I so weak? Why can't I help my mother? I'll tell my internet-friend, maybe he can cheer me up…' Draco thought, just before he fell into an unquiet sleep, with strange dreams.   
  
*7 'o clock, Draco's place…*   
  
"7 'o clock! 7 'o clock! What should I wear?! Calm down, Draco, just a chat-room, no need for pondering what to wear!" Draco switched his computer on. "Oh god, I'm so nervous! What if he finds out I'm Draco! What if he's HARRY!!! No, Harry would *never EVER* need a penpal with so many friends. Should I tell him I'm at Hogwarts too? That way we could send owls to each other. School owls, because then our identity will be safe…" He logged into the chat-room. His friend wasn't there yet, so he waited. And waited. And waited… Finally, at 7.30, DD_NoName logged on.   
  
DragonMallet: Finally! What took you so long?!  
DD_NoName: Sorry, I had to do the dishes today.   
DragonMallet: AT 7 'O CLOCK?!  
DD_NoName: Yeah, my uncle has to work… Did you get my mail?  
DragonMallet: Yeah, I did.   
DD_NoName: Are you… er… a girl? Or is it the other possibility?  
DragonMallet: The other… I hope you don't mind…  
DD_NoName: Why should I? I don't think you have an eye on me… ^_~  
DragonMallet: You can never be too sure… I'm at Hogwarts too…  
DD_NoName: A GAY AT HOGWARTS!!! HOW EXCITING!!!  
DragonMallet: Rub it in will you!  
DD_NoName: Sorry… Well, I'm not sure if I like boys or girls…  
DragonMallet: You just say that because you're ashamed to say you like boys! *Grins evilly*   
DD_NoName: And what if I am?  
DragonMallet: TWO GAYS AT HOGWARTS!!! YAY!!!  
DD_NoName: Shut up!  
DragonMallet: We'd be such a nice couple!  
DD_NoName: Yeah, and what if you're Crabbe or something!   
DragonMallet: Then you'd have a problem…  
DD_NoName: Which house are you in?  
DragonMallet: Can't tell ya! But I'm in 5th grade…  
DD_NoName: Me too! What a coincidence!  
DragonMallet: Yeah, I know!   
DD_NoName: Now we can send owls to each other…  
DragonMallet: Yeah, but promise me one thing, you'll send school owls!  
DD_NoName: Sure!   
DragonMallet: Alright… Can tell you something? Personal?  
DD_NoName: Go ahead…  
DragonMallet: I don't know where to start…  
DD_NoName: The beginning maybe???  
DragonMallet: Yeah… Alright… Well… Er… My father.. he er… hits me and my mom…  
DragonMallet: And he has a million mistresses, he drinks too much, and that was it…  
DD_NoName: … (speechless)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Writers note: Oeoeoeh! Isn't the story getting exciting? Slash ahead! I'll warn ya! If you don't like it, stop reading!!! Oh, my friend won't write sex-scenes… Tell us what ya think! Sex? Or not? Or maybe… something else? (I have no idea what…) Pleasepleaseplease revieuw! And thanks for the reviews we've got so far!  
  
Next chapter: Harry goes to Diagon Alley for shopping… Guess who he'll run into? ^_^  



	4. Chapter four

More than penpals chapter 4  
  
  
A few weeks later, Harry and his penpal talked on the internet every day, and they became very close friends.   
  
To: DragonMallet  
From: DD_NoName  
Subject: Last mail… :(   
  
Hi! This is the last mail I will be sending you this year,  
because I have to go to Diagon Alley tomorrow.   
I'll be sleeping there, and take the bus to the station…  
Will you send the first owl? Oh! I've just come up with   
somethin! How would the owl know where to fly to?  
I mean, how would the owl know who you are?   
How should we solve this?  
  
Greetz  
  
Harry  
  
  
Harry pressed the send button too fast. In a flash he saw that he had added his name! Oh my gooood! Now he knows who I am! Or maybe there are more 5th years boys who are called Harry… He hoped so…   
  
*Let's go over to Draco to see his reaction…*   
  
'Yeah, he's right… How would we do… What's this? H… H… Harry?!?!?! Is he my internet friend?! With whom I've shared my secrets and he his? And… HARRY KNOWS I'M GAY!!!! But hey, he doesn't know my name… yet…. And I'm not the one who's going to tell him!   
  
To: Harry  
From: DragonMallet  
Subject: I KNOW WHO YOU ARE!!!!  
  
Well, the owl thing isn't a problem anymore!   
I'll send an owl, and you'll send a reply!   
You're Harry Potter, aren't you? The Boy  
Who Lived! It is an honor to be friends with you!  
I have to go to Diagon Alley as well! I'll see you there  
without you knowing it is me! Because I am NOT  
going to tell you who I am! (I can assure you, I'm   
not Crabbe, nor Goyle…) Well, see you in   
London eh?  
  
Bye  
  
Me *grins evilly*   
  
  
Harry read the mail and logged off his computer. Then he began packing his stuff for tomorrow. Suddenly, Elmira came in. "Hey! These aren't stuff for a criminal school! These are kinda… weird stuff! Why would you need a cauldron? And a stick thingy? And a BROOM?" "Er… I'm obsessed with weird stuff!" "Oh yeah, and with that weird guy on the internet! You are kinda weird you know? You two would make a perfect couple!" Elmira said, and then left the room to find Dudley. "But… he's a boy…!" Harry mumbled. He locked the door, and began packing his stuff again. When he was packing, he was thinking about who the chat-boy could be. 'He was talking a lot about Crabbe and Goyle… What if he IS Crabbe? Or Goyle! That would be horrible! If someone would find out I've been talking to Crabbe or Goyle the whole summer holiday, and sharing all my secrets with him… Then soon everyone will know my secrets! Well… I have better secrets about him… And who's gonna believe him anywayz… So, nothing to worry about! I'm anxious to see Ron and Hermione again! I wonder how their holiday went…' He looked at the clock, and saw it was getting late. That's why he went to bed. Suddenly he realized he hadn't written Sirius back yet! Ah well, he'd do that first thing tomorrow…  
  
So, first thing in the morning, he grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill, and began writing:  
  
Dear Sirius,   
  
I'm sorry I haven't wrote you back  
in a long time, but I was really busy…  
I've found a really good friend on the   
Internet… How's the You-Know-Who-  
hunt going? I hope it's going well…   
I feel better than ever, so don't worry about me!  
I'll go to Diagon Alley today, and will stay  
in the Leaky Cauldron for tonight. Then   
I'll take the bus with Ron and Hermione  
to the station. I hope I'll hear from you  
soon! Goodbye!  
  
Harry  
  
Hedwig flew out of the window with the letter, and Harry took his trunk, and went downstairs. He said goodbye to Elmira, and nothing to the Dursleys, and walked outside to the nearest bus station. Soon he arrived at the Leaky Cauldron, and he paid for a room. Then he put his stuff in the room, and went downstairs to wait for his friends. Not long afterwards, Ron and Hermione came walking down the stairs too. "Harry!" Hermione said happily. "Long time no see eh?" Ron said. "Hey!" Harry said. The flood of words that came from Hermiones mouth washed him out. She talked and talked and talked and talked and talked and… Well, you get the point. Harry understood from her talking that the holiday was nice, and Ron and Hermione had been brought closer together. Very close… Maybe a little TOO close, because Hermione was kind of sitting on Rons lap, and he was stroking her hair. "Well, I had a nice holiday too…" Harry said. "Have you heard from Snuffles lately?" Ron asked. "The beginning of the holiday… But I kinda forgot to write him back, and so I did it this morning…" "YOU DIDN'T WRITE HIM THE WHOLE HOLIDAY!!! HE'S PROBABLY THINKING YOU'RE DEAD!!!" Hermione yelled. Everyone looked at them. Then Draco appeared, with his loyal friends, the two ugly giants. "Well look who we have here…" Goyle began. "If it isn't scarface, mudblood and that sorry excuse for a wizard!" Crabbe said. "Come on, let's go." Draco said, while he began walking away. "We're not going anywhere!" Goyle said. "We haven't had the chance to plague them the whole summer!" "Well I don't feel like it so we're going!" Draco yelled, while pulling Crabbe away. "What is it Malfoy, you too scared?" Harry asked. "No, I'm not too scared, I just don't want to talk to you, that's all!" "And why is that? Normally you can't get enough of plaguing!" "Let's just say I'm sick and tired of looking at your ugly face!" "He hasn't lost the spirit after all!" Harry said to Ron and Hermione. "Are you challenging me or something?" Draco said. "Huh? Challenging? Why should I do that? It's already certain that I'll win!" Harry replied. "Yeah, you'll win, why bother fighting…" Draco said, while walking away. "What's wrong with him?" Ron asked. "How should I know?" Harry said irritated (That was because Hermione was now *really* sitting on Rons lap, and he was moving his hands on places they shouldn't be…) "Well, I need a… Some food for Hedwig! Better go to the pet-shop! Bye!" Harry ran away, bumping into Draco, who was still in the doorway. "WATCH OUT WHERE YOU'RE GOING!!!" Draco yelled, while pushing Harry off of him. "It isn't normal to stand into the doorway like that! I bet you can do that at home! But not here! You're just too spoiled to think about other people!!!" Draco suddenly looked sad. "How would you know?" Harry hmmed, and went to the pet-shop. Draco watched him go. "I asked how would you know!!!" he yelled. "Hey, Draco!" Crabbe said. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" and Draco ran away.   
  
Harry had bought all his school stuff, as did Draco. Ron and Hermione were getting it on in their room, Harry could know, his was right next to it. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Harry opened it. "Hey, could you please tell your friends to knock it off!" It was none other than Draco Malfoy. He was standing there with only his boxers on, and Harry turned red. Er… Yeah, sure… Bye!" He shut the door. Draco walked back to his room, when he heard Harry yelling: "RON, HERMIONE!!! CUT IT OUT!!! PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO GET SOME SLEEP HERE!!!!" A second later there weren't any noises coming from the room next to him. "Thanks!" Harry said. 'God! I don't think I can be a month with them around behaving like bunnies!' He got in bed and was almost asleep when Ron and Hermione decided everybody should be asleep now, and they started again. 'Oh no!' Harry groaned, and he decided to get some earplugs next thing in the morning. And then there was a knock on the door again. It was Draco. His hair was untidy, and he was still in his boxers. Harry looked at him. "What?" He said grumpily. "Well, they're doing it again…" "Don't think I'll go in that room and stop them! Do it yourself!" Harry yelled. "All right! I will!" Draco said, pulling Harry with him to the bedroom door. With a kick he opened it. He pushed Harry inside, and shut the door again. "You can't leave me here!!!" Harry cried! "Watch me!" Draco said. "With you around, they won't do anything!" "Can't we have some privacy here!!!" Hermione screamed. "Yeah!" Ron said. "Yeah!" another voice said from under the bed. Harry, Ron and Hermoine got the scare of their life. There was someone… or something under their bed! "Seems you've got speaking bugs, Ron.." Harry said, lying down on the ground to have a peek under the bed. "What the… GINNY?????? WHAT ARE YOU DOING THERE???" Then the door opened again. "I said keep them quiet, not to go screaming!!!" Draco yelled at him. "Sorry!" Harry squeaked. "Ginny, what are you doing under my… er… our bed?!" Ron asked. "Well, er… I lost my ring, and I thought it could be here, since I was here with Hermione earlier… Oh look! I've found it!" And she stormed out of the room. "Weird!" Harry said. "Yeah, very weird!" Draco said. "Hey, why are YOU TWO here in my…. Er… our room?" Ron asked. "Are you having an affaire?" Hermione asked interested. "He made me do it!!!" Harry yelled. "I don't wanna hear about it!" said Hermione. "It's good to hear you've finally found someone, Harry…" Ron said. Harry and Draco looked at each other. "WHAT?! I'm not having an affaire with him! He made me go into this room, not having… you know…. something with him!" "Sure… Bye!" Ron said, anxious to get it on *again* "You're acting like bunnies!" Draco said, and he went away. "Yeah! Bunnies!" Harry said, and went away too. "I think I'm gonna be sick!" Harry said. The lights in his room were already out. He decided not to switch them on, and get right into bed. But when he laid down, he felt somebody else lying in *his* bed already. "Ginny get out of my bed!!! Your room is one door further!!!" "Sorry Harry!" Ginny said sleepily, and went away. "And take Neville with you!!! Sheesh!" "Sorry Harry!" Neville said. "And who are you!?" He said to another person lying in his bed. The answer he got was a loud snore. "Geez, how can anyone sleep with those two next door!?" Harry switched on the lights. And in his bed he saw…….  
  
  
  
  
Was this a good chapter? We can write more of this stuff, as long as you keep reviewing… We can write less of this stuff and more romance… If you say it! Ow yeah, do you want the slash scenes fully described? Tell it in your review! We hope you liked the story so far!  
  
Next chapter: You'll find out who is in Harry's bed… And school train drama! (Oh yeah? Well, maybe…. )  



	5. Chapter five

More than penpals chapter 5  
  
  
"ELMIRA???? What are you doing here?!" He heard someone screaming. "Keep it down!!! One noisy couple is bad enough!!!" "Keep it quiet yourself Malfoy!!!" "Who are you to tell me to keep it down!!!" "If I say you have to keep it quiet, then keep it quiet!!!" "You are in sooo much trouble when I will come to kick your @$$!!!" Now other people started yelling to keep it down too. "Elmira, get out of my bed!!!" Harry yelled. She was probably the only one sleeping through the noise. If that wasn't bad enough, she began talking in her sleep about how great Dudley was. "Too bad he didn't want to come to wave Harry goodbye!" Harry was surprised. 'She wanted to wave me goodbye?! She can't! I'm going to a secret platform, so she cant! And how did she find me anywayz? That is a mystery that has to be solved… tomorrow. Now I am too tired.' He pushed Elmira out of his bed. She didn't wake up, and slept on the ground.   
  
The next morning the door slammed open. "God! Your friends are still going at it! I haven't got a good night sleep!!! And… and.. Who's that?!?" Draco asked. Harry opened one eye, then the other. "Who's who?" Harry asked while grabbing his glasses. "That girl next to you.." Draco said. Harry looked beside him, "ELMIRA!! I PUSHED YOU OF THE BED! HOW COME YOU'RE SLEEPING NEXT TO ME!?" "Next? I'd prefer the word on…" Draco mumbled when Elmira rolled on Harry. "Can't breathe…" Harry squeaked. Draco went away, looking jealous. "I've come to wave you goodbye!" Elmira said happily, while giving Harry a big hug. "Yeah, I know, you talk in your sleep!" "Oh yeah! I know that! Dudley nagged about it all the time! That he couldn't sleep and stuff… Ah well! Screw Dudley! I wanna go with you!" "Whaddayamean go with me?!" "I want to be your girlfriend!!!" "Help me!!" Harry yelled, while running out of the room. He wanted to get in the room of Ron and Hermoine, but made up his mind, and ran into the room of Ginny and Neville, which was a bad choice as well. "God! Is everyone having sex around here besides me?!" Harry yelled. "I'm not having any!" he heard a voice, which belonged to Draco. "Well I don't care about you!" Harry said. "Well Draco, you could get some!" said Pansy, while putting her hands on Draco's private parts. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!" Draco walked to the nearest door, and got inside. "Damn!" "Bad choice?" Harry asked? "VERY bad…" Draco came out of the room. "Let me look!" Harry said while peeking into the room. "GROSS!!!" Harry said, while running to his bathroom. "Even Crabbe and Goyle!" Draco said. "I'm living in a nightmare!" Harry cried. "I'm sooo out of here!" he said when he grabbed his stuff and went to the railroad station. He was followed by Draco. "Why are you following me?" I'm not following you, I just have to go to the same railroad station." "Oh yeah.".  
  
'This years is going to suck!' Harry thought as he went to find someone to talk with. The Hogwarts express was leaving in 30 minutes. "Hey! Where is everybody?" Seamus asked when he dropped his luggage next to Harry's.   
"They aren't here yet, but they'll be here soon, I hope." he answered. "Okay!! How was your vacation?" "It was nice, a little boring at first. I have found a nice friend to write with." Harry told him. "Dean and I went to Canada!!" Seamus said. "You two are ehm.. ???" "NO!! He went we me and my parents." Seamus explained. "Thank god! Everybody has someone now…" "Well, I don't have anybody but I don't mind being alone." Seamus said. "Me neither..." Seamus and Harry sat together on a bench. Harry felt eyes pricking in his back. He looked over his shoulder, just to see Draco standing behind him. He turned red, and walked away. 'Wh... why is he staring at me?' Harry thought, feeling strange. "What's the matter, Harry?" Seamus asked. "N.. Nothing..." "I was just saying how great it is to be single!" Seamus went on and on and on about how great it was to be single, that Harry began thinking he didn't like it that much.   
Finally, Ron and Hermione came through the gate. "Where were you all the time?!" Harry asked. "We had to shake off a strange girl, who on telling she was Dudley's girlfriend or something..." Hermione said. "Oh! I forgot about Elmira! Ah wel..." Crabbe and Goyle came through the gate now, accompanied by Pansy Parkinson. Pansy ran to Draco right away. "Hiii Draco! Missed me?" she asked, trying to kiss him. "STOP IT!" Draco yelled. "Why?" "I don't feel like being kissed by you!" "Oh.. Come on! Let's go and find a nice compartment!" Pansy suggested. "Yeah, you're right.." Draco, Crabbe and Goyle followed her. "We should go look for an empty compartment too! Don't you think Ron, dear?" Hermione said and they left together.   
Everybody was now entering the train. Harry couldn't find any of his friends so he went to sit with Ginny, Neville and some fourth years. "Couldn't find Ron?" Ginny asked. "Yes… You don't mind if I join you?" Nobody cared if he sat there or somewhere else.   
Harry felt as if all his friends were not liking him anymore. Hermione and Ron had become really close now, and the rest of his friends were also having girlfriends and boyfriends. Only Seamus and Dean weren't with someone, or Seamus had lied to him... He felt kind of lonely now, especially without his penpal. His penpal with whom he had shared his deepest secrets. But he had another secret.   
One that he hadn't told a single person. It would be really embarrassing if someone would find out.   
"Are you alright, Harry? You're so quiet and you look so sad." Ginny looked worried at him. "I'm fine, thanks! I'm just tired, I think I'll take a nap.." He closed his eyes and thought about his penpal, and about their meetings on the internet. He dicided he was going to find out who he was, so he thought of all the things he knew about him. 'Someone from the fifth grade… A boy, a gay, so he shouldn't have a girlfriend… He has still both his parents.. I think he's an only child…' this information didn't help very much.. There could be many boy's who fit with that description.   
  
He wished that somehow he'd find out. And swore he'd dedicate this year to find out who his secret penpal was.  
The train was almost on his destination. Harry and the others put on their school robes. He didn't want to leave the train, he didn't want to go into the racket the rest of the school made. It was nice and quiet in the train, but in school, the noise would begin. He was the last one to leave the train. Suddenly, Harry saw that the carriage with his friends was full. With whom would he be? Only one carriage was still with an opened door, so Harry jumped into it, falling on Draco Malfoys lap. "POTTER?!" Draco yelled. The two girls who were in the carriage aswel, screamed. "Shut up, Pansy, Millicent... It's Potter, not a monster... Oh wait, Potter is kind of scary, isn't he..." Malfoy looked at Harry. "Yeah, well, this was the only carriage with an open door." Draco saw the sad look in Harry's eyes. He didn't say what he wanted to say. If he did, Harry would know. And Pansy and Millicent too. And the next day, the whole school would know, so he didn't say what he wanted to say. He said something he *really* didn't want to say: "So, your friends don't like you anymore, do they? It took them a long time to figure you our..." The two girls laughed. Harry didn't say a word, but looked even more hurt. Draco wanted to do anything if that would make Harry happy. 'Why? How could they do this to me…' Harry thought. "But you don't have to worry about anything! Soon that mudblood will find out that Ron is an idiot and you'll be in the middle again." Draco said, sounding almost caring. 'He actually says something nice in a bad way!' Harry thought and gave Draco a little smile, even if he didn't want to. Draco smiled back but nobody noticed.   
When they arrived at Hogwarts Harry didn't go to the great hall, but he ran into a corridor to be on his own and cry and being miserable. Suddenly, he heard a voice next to him. "What's wrong?" It was Nearly Headless Nick. Just what he needed, a dead person to talk to. "What's wrong?" Nick asked again. "Nothing…" "Yeah, right, that's why you're sitting here, crying. Come one, you can tell me! I won't tell anyone…" "Well, okay, all my friends are in love, and are having boyfriends and girlfriends. And I have noone. I feel like they don't like me anymore…" "That sounds really familiar! You know, when I was your age, and that was a long time ago, I had the same thing. All my friends were dating, and I, no one liked me. I was really sad, especially when they came to me and said they didn't want to talk to me anymore. I remember when…" "Er.. I think I have to go, Nick…" Harry interrupted. "Yeah, sure. Bye!" "Bye Nick! Talk to you later!" And Harry almost ran to the Great Hall. The sorting hadn't started yet, so he could go to his table without being embarrassed. He sat next to Ron, who was talking to Neville about Quidditch. "Hey Harry! Where've ya been?" he asked. "Oh, just talking to Nick. You had fun last night, hadn't you?" Ron turned red. "I… I'm so sorry Harry! I wanted to ask you… Er… never mind… Hey, have you heard about the Chudley Cannons?" They chatted about Quidditch the whole sorting and dinner, and then heard the password from a Head Boy that Harry didn't know. The password was 'Chameleon'.   
  
Hermione and Ron went to the Common Room together, leaving Harry alone. So he decided to have a walk outside. He thought about his penpal, and about Malfoy who had been somewhat nice to him. He was so sunken into his thoughts, that he didn't notice someone walking towards him. He bumped up to the person. "Watch out!!" Harry yelled. "You watch out!" This voice? Could it be… Malfoy? What was he doing here? Alone? "What are you doing here?" Harry asked. "Walking… You should buy new glasses, the old ones are obviously malfunctioning." Draco said with a smile. Harry smiled too, he couldn't help it. Malfoy looked nice with a smile on his face. "Where are your friends?" Harry asked. "Dunno… I guess they are making love to each other or doing something romantic. You won't believe how romantic those two are… They're having romantic dinners with candlelight, and they send poems and love letters…" Harry started laughing. He couldn't help it. The picture of Crabbe and Goyle at a candle lit dinner was hilarious. To his surprise, Draco laughed too. Harry had never heard him laugh. It was a pleasuring and nice sound. Harry looked at Malfoy. This was the first conversation he had with him without insults and stuff. "What time is it?" Draco asked when he was ready laughing. "Dunno, my watch is kinda broken…" "Ah… Well… I gotta go, I think. Barky is following me, I think…" "Huh? Wait a minute, Barky? Who's Barky?!" "Don't you know? Barky Barkinson?" "No, haven't got a clue, sorry…" "Well, Pansy… We call her Barky, she looks like a dog…" Draco smiled again. Harry liked the way he smiled. He felt like he could get lost in the stormy eyes of the blonde guy. Then the words started to reach his brains… Pansy…? Barky? Harry started laughing. "It's a… really good… nick for her!" Harry had trouble saying it, because he was laughing so hard. If he hadn't placed his hand on this wall, he'd fall down… Wait a minute… Are walls supposed to be moving? And warm? Harry look up. His hand wasn't on a wall… His hand was on Malfoy's chest?! He jerked his hand back. Draco looked at Harry in a confused way. "Does he… Does he like me too?" Draco thought. "Er… I er… I think I gotta go! Bye!" Harry said, and ran away, leaving Draco behind. "There you are, Draco dearest!" 'My god, she sounds like an old lady saying that!' Draco thought. "Leave me alone!" Draco yelled, and ran away too. He was going to his room, to write Harry a letter. He was glad Harry didn't know he was his penpal, and he knew all his secrets.   
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I saw you today, crying. Why?  
I don't like to see you sad! But this   
evening you laughed. I saw it from out  
of the window. You were laughing with  
Malfoy! Why? Do you like him? I thought  
you were enemies?   
A lot of questions eh? Well, some good   
news too! I've got some classes with you!  
And if I talk about these classes, you could  
find out which house I'm in! Aren't you glad?  
^_~ I'm not gonna tell you who I am…  
Not yet… ^_^ You'll find out sooner  
or later, you're smart enough to do that…  
I only hope you won't get disappointed…  
Well, I'm going to stop now, I'm just gonna  
go to the owlery to send this, and then  
I'm off to bed…   
  
Cya!  
  
Me  
  
Draco went to the owlery, and tied the letter to a paw of a large barn owl. Then he went to bed. He couldn't sleep though, he was thinking about Harry. He had a nice conversation with him. It was strange. All they ever did was being mean to each other, and now he had been nice. And Harry had touched him. He had got a strange tingly feeling from it, and he regretted it that Harry jerked his hand back. If only he could… But that would never happen. He and Harry would NEVER EVER be together. 'But what if… just quit it, Draco!' he thought to himself. Impossible. The son of one of the meanest Death Eaters and the Boy who Lived could never be together… But he wasn't responsible for the deeds of his father, was he? So maybe… With this thought and a smile on his lips Draco fell asleep.   
  
Harry was thinking about the nightly meeting with Malfoy. He was rather funny! Barky! Draco would've come up with that name. Crabbe and Goyle were too stupid for that. 'He looks really good when he smiles…' Harry thought. 'Oh my god! What am I thinking? He's my enemy! He's stupid, he's bad, he's ugly, he's a good joker, he's kinda cute, he's nice, he's really funny, he's… Oh my god, Harry! Stop it!' Harry hit himself in the face, hoping he would stop thinking about things he shouldn't think about. "Ouch!" he whispered. "What?" He heard a sleepy voice of Ron from behind the curtains. "Just a mosquito…" Harry said… 'I hope I've got a letter from my penpal tomorrow…' Harry thought, just before thinking about Draco some more, and falling into sleep. 


End file.
